


Open the Door

by Mrssakurahatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Kakashi, ANBU Sakura, ANBU mission, F/M, I've been sitting on this forever, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of silly, a little bit of smut, and has to face her wrath, copious amounts of junk food, free writing gone amuck, kakashi does dumb shit, sakura and ino bff, sweet smut, urusai needs it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake
Summary: After an ANBU mission goes wrong, Sakura retreats to Ino's to lick her wounds. When Kakashi comes looking for her, he must face her wrath.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 141





	Open the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "open the door at let me at him" given to me by TipsyRaconteur 
> 
> Beta'd by MummaPaintsTheBlue and SleepyFox

Kakashi and Sakura rarely fought. It was a fact that annoyed all of their friends. But rarely wasn't the same as never. Which was why, at this very moment, she was seated on Ino's couch with a tub of chocolate ice cream between her legs and a can of whipped cream in her hand.

There was really no reason for him to be so... so... unreasonable.

This was her decision, and he had no right to go behind her back and set the circumstances in motion. This was her mission, after all.

He might be the team captain, and he might be her... boyfriend? Lover? Fuck buddy?

What did it matter now? She was never speaking to him again, let alone sleeping with him. That much she knew to be true. The rest were just details on the mission report.

Fuck, she hadn't even thought about the mission report. She was going to have to stand before Ibiki and Tsunade and explain how her sex life had sent her mission into total chaos.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Sakura held her spoon in her mouth, letting the chocolate melt down her throat. After a few moments of contemplation, Sakura squirted more whipped cream directly into the tub of ice cream. "It's classified."

"You're still in your ANBU uniform, so you came to my house before you went home. Don't give me that classified bullshit. I work in T&I for fuck's sake."

"I don't give a damn where you work. It was an ANBU mission and you know I can't tell you about it."

Ino watched her friend shovel another spoonful of chocolate happiness into her mouth. "That's bullshit, and you know it. If this was about a mission gone wrong, you and Kakashi would be busy taking your frustrations out on each other. This level of chocolate intake is only a result of you being pissed about something personal. So, what did he do?"

Sakura sat for a long time not speaking, and Ino didn't push her. She really didn't know where to start. She could reasonably hide behind classified, and Ino really couldn't argue it, but they both knew Ino would read her report as soon as it was filed.

With a defeated sigh, Sakura started to speak, but nothing came out. It was as if the words were stuck in her throat.

Ino nodded encouragingly, no longer pushing.

Sakura shoveled another large scoop into her mouth before she finally spoke. "The mission should have been simple. Just information gathering. Yamato, the Captain, and me."

Ino snorted at the obvious extra effort not to say Kakashi, but didn't interrupt.

"The target was the Lord's oldest son. We found him easily enough. He was sitting in the VIP section of some shabby little club with about half a dozen bimbos. My plan was simple. Sneak in, get invited to the VIP area, get in the target’s house."

"So what went wrong?"

"I'm getting to that part. Do you have any cookies?"

Ino jumped from the sofa and started for the kitchen. She called back over her shoulder, "Keep going, we’re just getting to the good part."

"There isn't supposed to be a  _ good part,"  _ Sakura sulked. "Anyway. I ran my idea past the Captain, and we agreed Yamato would be my backup and Mr. I-Know-Everything would stay on the coms, just in case we needed to make a quick get away. We weren't inside 20 minutes before some chunin reject bodyguard came and invited me to join the harem. Yamato was at the bar and had a perfectly clear line of sight."

Sakura stopped for a moment to chew her cookie as Ino curled back into her spot on the other side of the sofa. As soon as Ino was settled, Sakura threw her feet onto her friend’s lap, wiggling her toes.

Taking the hint Ino pulled a tray of nail polish from under the couch and started poking through the colors. "Green?" she asked, shaking the bottle.

"No!" Sakura said, far too defensively. Kakashi always told her she looked good in green.

Ino didn't question her outburst and instead pulled a shiny teal with glitter flakes and set to work. "Well keep going," she encouraged.

"It didn't take long. Maybe an hour, and I had the target ready to take me back to his place. I gave Yamato the signal, and let the target half carry the  _ drunk _ me out the door."

"But you weren't actually drunk?" Ino added, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course I wasn't, Pig. I'm a professional. So we come out the back door and the creep has one hand on my ass and is slurring gross dirty talk in my ear."

"What kind of dirty talk?"

"You know, the typical unimaginative 'my big dick is going to wreck your pussy' shit. So we get to his door and he pushes me up against it to kiss and get a hand in my shirt, while he is unlocking it. As soon as it opens he shrieks and hides behind me."

"--Chivalry." Ino interrupts.

"Right! So I turn around and there is Kakashi. Standing in the dark, in his ANBU uniform and mask, holding his tanto, sharingan glowing like some sort of demon."

"Okay, that was a dick move, but I would’ve killed to see the look on the target's face,” Ino giggled, starting the second coat of polish on Sakura's toes.

"Well the target pisses himself and passes out."

"I think most people would."

"Not the point. Well, not my point. I am pretty sure it was exactly Kakashi's motive. It took us an hour to find the damn trade route intel we were there for in the first place. If he had just given me five more minutes I would’ve had the creep in a genjustu, gotten the intel, made him think we had sex and been gone. But Kakashi had to go and act all macho. Now he knows we were there."

Ino was trying to decide the best way to answer. There was a lot to unpack here after all, but there was a soft knock at the door. She locked eyes with her friend as Sakura moved her feet back to the floor. The chakra signature was easily recognizable to both of them.

"I'm not here!" Sakura yelled, loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I don't think he is going to buy that," Ino replied, crossing the room and opening the door. "How can I help you, Kakashi-san?" she asked, far too formally.

"Ino, can I please talk to Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

She studied him for a bit. He had been home to shower and change, his hair still limp and wet, and he looked tired. Not the normal post mission tired she would have expected. More emotionally tired. "She isn't here."

"Sakura?" he called out. "Just come talk to me."

"I told you, she isn't here. Maybe you should just wait until your mission debriefing and talk to her then."

"It wasn't supposed to go like that, Sakura," he yelled over Ino.

Something about his refusal to leave stoked the embers of Sakura's rage back to the pre-junk food level she had arrived at. A change that was noticeable to both her companions.

"This is for your own good," Ino said, slamming the door in Kakashi's face and standing before it. By the time she had it closed, Sakura was standing there reaching around her to open it back up.

"Move away from the door and let me at him!" she demanded.

"I will not. It's three in the morning. You’ll wake up the entire village if I let you out there now."

"She will," Kakashi agreed from the other side of the door. "It would be a lot easier on everyone if you just let me in."

Sakura begrudgingly nodded her consent, and Ino opened the door. As soon as Kakashi was inside, Ino made a hasty retreat mumbling something about giving them some privacy.

"Well, you tracked me down. Talk," Sakura demanded.

Kakashi didn't really know where to start. He had tried to find a way to make it right during the entire journey back to the village, but every time he spoke she just turned and talked to Yamato, as if he hadn't been there at all. It had made for a very long two days.

When they got back to the village, she disappeared without waiting to be dismissed so he had gone home with the intention of sleeping and trying again after the debriefing.

The problem was, it's hard to sleep when your sheets smell like Sakura. After an hour of trying, he finally got up to throw them in the wash.

The shower didn't help either. The bottles of strawberry scented shampoo and shea butter body wash had made one thing abundantly clear.

Sakura had become a part of every aspect of his life, more so than he had ever noticed. It was more than some misplaced jealousy on a mission that was bothering him. And he had a sneaking feeling there was more bothering her too.

"Sakura, I screwed up," he admitted meekly.

"Damn right you did!" she raged.

"I... I don't mean the mission. Well I don't mean just the mission. I screwed us up."

Sakura couldn't help but scoff. "Go on."

Shadows moved in the light emitting from the crack under Ino's door reminding him they were not alone. "Can we go somewhere else and talk about this, somewhere more private?"

"I'm going to tell Ino anything you tell me, might as well save us all some time," she snapped with more bite than he expected.

A defeated sigh escaped him. "Fine. I screwed up long before we left. I hadn't realized how much you had become a part of my life. Everything in my apartment reminds me of you. There are hair ties on my nightstand, and medical text on my bookcase. You’ve got more bottles in my shower than I do."

"So, what? I’m too clingy?" There was a tinge of real danger in her voice, even as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not where I am going with this. Give me a minute." When she didn't answer Kakashi continued. "The thing is, my place is full of you, but the only thing I've ever left at your place is a toothbrush.”

"And?” Sakura prompted.

“What I’m trying to say is that you have been putting a lot more into this relationship than I have. And I’m sorry. You deserve better.”

“Are you saying we’re in a relationship?” Sakura asked as clearly as she could.

"Maybe, yes...I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before," Kakashi stammered. "What I mean is, I want us to be in a relationship."

Sakura tried to stay mad, but the grin that spread across her face was impossible to contain. "I'd like that too, but it can't interfere with our missions."

"I know that. I don't know what happened. I've never been jealous like that before."

All she wanted was to wrap her arms around him and pull him close, but it wasn't the time for that. She took a step back to keep herself from reaching out to him. "I don't care if you're jealous, this was a simple mission. We both know I would have completed it without taking my clothes off. You have to trust me."

Kakashi nodded his understanding before reaching out to take her hand. Sakura let him, but kept her distance. "I do trust you, it was him I didn't trust."

"I could handle him."

"I know you could. I know I was wrong. Every time he touched you I just saw red, until I wasn’t thinking. I just reacted on instinct.”

"It can't happen again. If you can't control yourself, we can't be on the same team." Her tone left no room for argument, and Kakashi knew she was right. He had known that from the second she saw him standing on the other side of that door. 

"It won't. I won't let it. I don't think I would stay in ANBU if we weren't on a team together. What's the point if I don't get to see your ass in the uniform?"

"I'm serious, Kakashi." She laughed, letting him close the gap between them. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you."

"I promise. All business." He was close enough she could feel the light puffs of air escaping through his mask. "Can I kiss you now?"

Sakura studied him for a moment as if she needed to think about it some more. Her fingers reached up and wrapped around the edge of his mask and let it roll down to reveal his face.

It didn't matter how many times she did this, there was still the thrill of the secret only she was privy to. Sure, she’d seen every inch of him, but the lower half of his face was different. It was special. 

He smiled down at her, and she melted into his arms just as his lips touched hers. It started soft, just a peck. But then it was something more: his hands were everywhere and Sakura was walking backward until her back hit the wall, knocking one of Ino's photos to the floor and shattering the glass.

They broke apart, giggling like teenagers when Ino's bedroom door burst open. "No! None of that here! Taking the freaky make up sex somewhere else."

Kakashi lifted Sakura in his arms, hiding his exposed face from Ino, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Gladly," he muttered, forming seals behind his lover's back.

A moment later Sakura was dropped onto her own mattress. "Did you just teleport us to my bedroom?"

"Seemed like the best place to start," he almost growled.

Sakura pulled her silver vest over her head in silent agreement. She reached for the black undershirt to do the same when Kakashi stopped her.

His long fingers wrapped around hers. "Let me do that," he almost pleaded. But instead of pulling it off, he reached down and started unlacing her shinobi sandals, letting them drop onto the floor with a soft thud.

As he slowly unwrapped the bindings around her thigh to remove her weapons pouch, shallow pants of anticipation escaped her. Kakashi's renowned patience had never shown itself in the bedroom like this. She had long ago lost track of how many uniforms had been ruined by a kunai when he  _ needed _ to get her out of it.

This was different. He was unwrapping her like a precious gift. He hadn't touched her, not the way she wanted him to, and yet her entire body tingled. She wanted to yell at him to get on with it, she wanted to beg for him to touch her, but the way he held her gaze left her speechless.

With her shoes and weapons pouches gone, he crawled over her. The air between them seemed to be filled with electricity as he looked down at her. Her fingers threaded into his hair, trying to pull him closer. "Kakashi," she whined. "Kiss me."

His palm cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Sakura," he said softly before placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. He met her gaze again before continuing, "I love you."

His lips were on her before she could reply. Any hope of thought left her at that moment. There was nothing more than the sweep of his tongue on hers and the fingers that were skimming over her ANBU shirt.

Slowly he rolled the black fabric over her torso, not breaking the kiss until he was ready to pull the shirt over her head. Once he dropped it to the floor, he slanted his lips over hers again. It was slow, deliberate, but more passionate than any kiss she had ever received. 

Sakura was burning from the inside out. She needed his touch, his hands. In that moment it was only Kakashi she craved.

He seemed determined not to let her speak, kissing her until she was breathless, skimming his calloused fingertips over her newly exposed skin as he unwrapped her bindings, distracting her from saying what she needed to.

No longer content with laying there, Sakura clawed at the fabric of Kakashi's shirt; getting enough between her fingers, she worked it up and over his head.

"Kakashi," she panted, propping herself up on one arm, before he could distract her again. "I love you, too."

His eyes lit up at her words, and she couldn't contain her giggle.

"What?" he asked. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you look giddy before."

Feigning offence, he shot back, "I'm sure I've been giddy before."

"Hmmmm, maybe? We could sit trying to remember when, or you could take my pants off."

Kakashi had already begun working the zipper down before she finished speaking. Sakura lifted her hips and let him pull them down her legs and toss them away. Before he returned to the bed, he discarded his own remaining garments, letting his erection bounce proudly.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she spread her legs wide enough from him to crawl back onto the bed between them, but he didn't.

Instead he worked his way back up slowly, leaving a burning path of soft butterfly kisses from her ankle to her knee to her thigh. Just when he was where she wanted him, he moved to the other leg and started to lick and suck a path back down.

Sakura wasn't having it. Wrapping her legs around him to stop his descent, she whined, "Please, no more teasing. I need you."

Intertwining his fingers with hers, he replied, "You have me, always." And finally he touched her where she needed him most, licking a long, slow path from her center to her clit, before turning his undivided attention to the aching bundle of nerves. Working it between his lips, tongue, and teeth in a pattern that left her unable to think.

His free hand pushed her thigh with just enough pressure to make her release her grip on him and relax into the bedding as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. He squeezed the hand he held slightly, as if to say, 'Let go, I've got you' and she did.

Closing her eyes, she let herself get lost in the sensation of the man she loved working her body higher and higher, until she was teetering on the edge of the cliff, but still not ready to fall over. Not yet.

There was no use holding back, not with Kakashi. He always knew. His fingers teased her entrance for only a moment before two easily glided in, pulsing with the tiniest release of lightning chakra against her inner walls. A silent cry escaped her as she arched off the bed, shaking with the force of the sensations as she tumbled over the cliff into bliss.

When Sakura recovered from her high, she found Kakashi hovering over her.

"I could watch you cum forever," he mumbled softly into her ear, placing light kisses on her neck. "You're beautiful, Sakura."

The intimacy of it all was overwhelming. She was thankful the room was mostly dark, and he wouldn't be able to see her blushing. "I need you," was all she could say. Her entire self was overwhelmed with everything that was Kakashi. His earthy smell, the smoothe timber of his voice, the delicate tingling his touch left in its wake. It was everything she needed. Kakashi was home.

Breaking from his work on her neck, he held her gaze. "I'm right here. I'll always be here."

Pushing away the overwhelming urge to cry, she only shook her head. "I need you, inside me. Please, Kaka--"

Her plea was cut short as by Kakashi's kiss. Then he slowly pushed into her, causing her to gasp against his mouth.

Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his, and buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer. He worked himself inside her slowly, pushing her higher and higher, and the entire time his eyes never left hers. It was as if he was trying to express all the previously unspoken feelings that he had held so guarded for so long. All she could do was hold on and meet his hips with her own, hoping she was able to show him that she needed him too.

His long, slow strokes never faltered as he pulled back enough to snake an arm between them to rub slow circles against her clit.

Sakura had never experienced anything like this with Kakashi or anyone else. Her body wound tighter and tighter with each thrust like a spring about to snap. She was so close. She knew she was mumbling, but wasn't even sure what she said. She just knew she needed more. Just a little more.

Maybe he heard her, or maybe he just knew, but he increased his tempo just a bit. "That's it, Sakura. Cum for me," he encouraged, his voice strained and full of need.

"Cum with me," she panted as her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders.

"You first," he almost growled.

The need and desperation in his voice was the final push. The building tension exploded, washing over her like a tsunami. The force of it was something she couldn't have fought if she tried. Instead she let go and let herself get lost in it, safe in the knowledge that Kakashi was there. Holding her, anchoring her to reality.

"Kakashi," she whined. "Why didn't you cum?'

"I want one more. Can you do that for me, Sakura? Can you give me one more?"

She shook her head as if to say it was impossible. Her body was completely spent. Too tired to even keep her eyes open, but then his hands were caressing the curve of her breast, gently reawakening her arousal. Even though he wasn't moving, she could feel his cock straining inside her. Without thinking, she rolled her hips against him with a moan, and he smiled down at her.

Then he was gone. Her eyes popped open to find him positioning himself against the headboard with his legs stretched out and his glistening dick standing tall.

Rolling over, Sakura quickly moved to straddle him. The intimacy of his gaze left her burning with need. Her fingers threaded into his hair, pulling him close before she sank down onto him with a deep moan.

Kakashi may have wanted her to take the lead, but he wasn't passive. His fingers skated over her slick skin as his mouth licked, sucked, and kissed whatever he could reach. Their kisses were nothing more than tongue and teeth before they were panting too hard to continue.

His touches forced her higher and higher. It was like he filled a pit deep in her belly. He had touched her before, coaxed her, but this was different. Something deeper. And through it all there was Kakashi. Holding her, pushing her, encouraging her with his every action.

Suddenly the pit overflowed. Spilling over love and pleasure that left her trembling and begging. She wasn't even sure if she was asking for more or saying it was too much. Through it all, Kakashi held her close, letting her ride out her orgasm as he followed her into bliss.

When the world righted itself and Sakura returned to the present, she found herself on her side facing a completely relaxed Kakashi, fully aware she was sporting a goofy grin.

"So," she began not sure what to say next. Swallowing hard she continued, "should I clean out a drawer for you?"

Cocking an eyebrow, he replied, "I have a better idea. What if we just move in together?"

"Move in... Together? Kakashi, are you sure that's not just the endorphins talking?"

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I was thinking about it long before I found you at Ino's."

She wanted to tackle him with a hug, but her body was still too euphoric to move. She settled for placing a hand on his cheek. "I think we're gonna need a bigger place."

"We can go apartment hunting after we hand in the mission report,” he supplied helpfully.

The mission report. She'd almost forgotten that. "I've got a better idea.” With a devilish smirk she said, “ _ I _ can start apartment hunting while  _ you _ hand in the mission report."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this forever. I finally decided to title it so I could post it, because Urusai has a need. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mrssakurahatake


End file.
